Kingdom Hearts: Heart of Cartoons
by Gremlin Oswald
Summary: Sora tras dejar las Islas Destino debe unir fuerzas con el Pato Lucas y Porky quienes buscan a la estrella de las caricaturas Bugs Bunny ¿Serán los tres capaces de encontrar a sus seres queridos? ¿Podrá Sora sobrevivir a las locuras y leyes de los dibujos animados? ¿Vencerán a los sincorazon? -"Seamos realistas doc...pueden hacerlo porque confió en ellos"- Dijo Bugs a los lectores
1. Sueños y Tunes

Bueno solo quiero decir que disfruten del capítulo, al final hay unas notas que me gustaría leyeran si no les molesta.

* * *

**_Kingdom Hearts: Soul of Cartoons_**

**_Capítulo 1: Sueños y Tunes_**

Por muchos siglos, la humanidad se ha preguntado la existencia de otros mundos, si existen universos alternos al nuestro o si la vida se expande más haya, después de todo el universo es infinito al igual que las posibilidades.

Aunque solo aquellas personas con un corazón fuerte y un alma valiente son los únicos capases de aventurarse a este tipo de cosas, aunque en el pasado era de lo más fácil, de alguna forma los mundos siglos atrás estuvieron conectados.

Cuando la oscuridad comenzó a expandirse y apoderarse de los mundos, estos perdieron la luz que los conecto en algún momento y a partir de estos los lazos se rompieron y estos nunca más estuvieron conectados…hasta ahora.

Dormido en medio de una exuberante playa tropical, un joven de por lo menos unos 12 o 13 años de edad se encontraba recostado, su respiración relajada y ojos cerrados mostraban signos de estar completamente dormido, tenía el pelo marrón hecho punta, llevaba puesto un abrigo de color negro con una capucha en un traje rojo, un cinturón azul, guantes grises sin la parte de los dedos, un collar con una corona sobre ella alrededor de su cuello y grandes zapatos de color amarillo.

"Sora"- Se escuchaba una pequeña voz.

-"…"- Pero el chico llamado Sora seguía dormido como un tronco.

-"Sora"- La voz se hiso un poco mas fuerte.

-"…"- Aun así este no parecía hacerle caso.

-"**_¡SORA!_**"- Esta vez un gran grito se escuchó junto a la oreja del chico.

-"**_¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_**"- Grito el joven abriendo los ojos de color azul de puro susto quien este de puro reflejo se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a frotarse las orejas.

-"Kairi… **_¡¿PORQUE TENIAS QUE GRITARME EN LA OREJA?!_** Podrías haberme dejado sordo"- Dijo Sora bastante molesto.

-"Jejejeje, te lo mereces por estar holgazaneando, te intente despertar varias veces, pero no despertabas, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas"- Dijo uno joven chica de la misma edad que Sora, tenía unos ojos azules, su cabello era corto de color pelirrojo, tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, llevaba una camiseta blanca con una falda morada sobre pantalones cortos, zapatos blancos y un cinturón azul, en sus manos sostenia una vela.

-"Vamos Kairi, dame un respiro que hemos estado en esto desde el amanecer"- Dijo Sora levantándose de la arena mientras bostezaba un poco.

-"Ni hablar Sora, recuerda que tenemos que tener las balsas listas para mañana, tenemos que darnos prisa, así que vamos, el deber nos llama"- Dijo Kairi mientras comenzó a alejarse de Sora y volvía a los muelles.

-"Ya voy, ya voy"- Dijo Sora con la cabeza agachada y de mala gana siguiendo a su amiga, no tardaron mucho en llegar a los muelles, Sora sonrió cuando vieron anclados hay tres diversas balsas.

-"Todo nuestro esfuerzo está dando frutos"- Dijo Kairi mientras dejaba la vela a un lado.

-"Ya lo creo"- Dijo Sora mientras miraba las balsas bastante contento.

-"Aunque el que más se ha esforzado ha sido yo"- Dijo alguien apareciendo a un lado de Sora y Kairi, este chico tenía ojos azules y se veía que estaba ejercitado ya que en su hombro cargaba un tronco bastante pesado, tenía el cabello plateado y llevaba una camisa sin mangas amarillas, jeans azules, además de guantes y zapatos que eran a la vez negro y azul.

-"Con ustedes dos no hay remedio, mientras holgazaneaban yo estaba terminando los detalles, ¿Se estuvieron dando frutas paopu el uno al otro o qué?"- Pregunto el chico.

-"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"- Pregunto bastante nervioso y sonrojado este Sora.

-"Vamos Sora que solo era una broma, ¿Acaso no tienes sentido del humor?"- Pregunto Riku con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Sora seguía bastante sonrojado todavía, Kairi solo rio ante esto.

-"Me pregunto si en serio habrá mundos más haya de nuestra isla"- Dijo Sora sentándose en la arena y mirando fijamente al océano.

-"Descuida, lo sabremos cuando lleguemos, que clase de mundos existen, y el mundo del que Kairi llego"- Dijo Riku seriamente y al igual que Sora comenzó a ver hacia el mar.

-"Esto suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, me pregunto cómo será haya fuera"- Dijo Sora.

-"Si Kairi no hubiese llegado nunca a las islas, en realidad no creo que pensáramos que en realidad existen otros mundo haya fuera, hubiéramos vivido en las islas el resto de nuestras vidas, una vida sin mucho cambio"- Dijo Riku.

-"Es verdad todo te lo debemos Kairi"- Dijo Sora mientras miraba a su amiga, Kairi al darse cuenta de la mirada de Sora, con rapidez oculto algo detrás de su espalda.

-"Uh…eh…"- Dijo algo nerviosa la chica.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Kairi?"- Pregunto con curiosidad Sora.

-"¡Oh!...yo…Simplemente estaba haciendo algo genial"- Dijo Kairi mostrando una especie de collar.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- Pregunto Sora.

-"Es un collar de conchas de Thalassa, hace tiempo los pescadores se los ponían y rezaban por un viaje seguro, para que no importa que tan lejos navegaran, pudieran volver algún día"- Dijo Kairi mientras seguía trabajando en el.

-"Descuida, vas a ver que veremos el mundo, los tres juntos, nada nos separara y encontraremos el mundo del que provienes"- Dijo Sora poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kairi con una sonrisa.

-"Tienes razón, gracias Sora"- Asintió Kairi con una sonrisa.

-"Si ustedes dos ya terminaron, tenemos trabajo que hacer"- Dijo Riku comenzando a trabajar de nuevo.

-"Gracias por destruir este agradable momento"- Dijo Sora con un puchero mientras el y Kairi seguían a Riku.

Mientras tanto en un mundo muy lejano a Islas del Destino, un lugar conocido por su locura y cosas sin sentidos, se encontraba caminando un pato antropomórfico, sus plumas eran negras, de pico naranja y patas del mismo color, con un collar blanco en su cuello.

-"No puedo creer que ese despreciable conejo faltara a la grabación para la última temporada de nuestra nueva serie y pensar que desperdicie mi valiosísimo tiempo, solo porque es famoso no significa que tiene privilegios, yo el inigualable Pato Lucas merece más respeto"- Dijo Lucas bastante enojado mientras pasaba por un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Ciudad Acme".

-"No se cómo pueden querer a alguien que carece del sentido del tiempo"- Dijo Lucas dirigiéndose a los lectores, tras un tiempo de caminata Lucas llego a una madriguera que a un lado tenía un buzón con el nombre de Bugs Bunny escrito en el.

-"Oye conejo, ¿Estas hay?"- Pregunto Lucas por la entrada de la madriguera, Lucas lo único que oyó fue su propio eco.

-"**_¡BUGS TE NECESITAMOS EN EL SET AHORA MISMO!_**"- Esta vez Lucas grito con toda su fuerza, el mismo resultado.

-"Discúlpenme un momento ya vuelvo con ustedes"- Dijo Lucas entrando en la madriguera, aunque al final como no había escaleras o algo que utilizar para bajar, termino cayendo con fuerza.

-"Que le cuesta a este conejo comprar una miserable escalera"- Dijo Lucas mientras se acomodaba el pico que se había desparejado.

Lucas observo la madriguera, había una cama bastante limpia, una estufa y junto esta un refrigerador, una puerta blanca entreabierta dando al baño, un sillón reclinable rojo a un lado un librero bastante ordenado y una lámpara de noche, Lucas no tardó en darse cuenta que no se encontraba nadie dentro de la casa, algo que para Lucas era algo raro ya que si no estaba con Lola o en el set siempre se la pasaría aquí.

-"¿Dónde podría estar ese conejo?...Pero primero lo primero"- Dijo Lucas, cinco minutos después la nevera de Bugs estaba completamente vacía, Lucas se propuso a encontrar algo que le ayudara a buscar a su amigo, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de una carta sobre la mesa.

-"Como no me di cuenta de esto"- Dijo Lucas mientras miraba la carta, dándole la vuelta vio algo que lo dejo sin habla.

-"**_¡PERO SI ES EL MISMISIMO SELLO DE BUGS!_**"- Grito bastante conmocionado Lucas, el sello era el contorno de la cara de un conejo, Lucas no tardo nada en romper el sobre y sacar el papel que estaba dentro.

Lucas leyó calmadamente la nota, al principio no le pareció interesante ya que se mostraba bastante aburrido, pero poco a poco sus ojos se agrandaron saliéndose de los ojos y su pico cayo hasta el piso, pronto se recuperó del shock y se quedó mirando a los lectores.

-"Creo que ya saben lo que viene en este momento ¿Verdad?"- Dijo levantando una de sus cejas y acto seguido salió de la madriguera dejando una nube de humo detrás.

-"**_¡PORKY! ¡PORKY!_**"- Gritaba Lucas a todo pulmón corriendo alrededor del bosque buscando a su dicho amigo, Lucas no tardo a llegar a un claro donde efectivamente se encontraba un cerdo antropomórfico de color rosa y con una simple playera azul y corbata roja.

-"**_¡AMIGO! ¡COLEGA! ¡TENEMOS UN GRANDISIMO PROBLEMA!_**"- Decía Lucas agarrando a Porky por la playera y agitándolo como si no hubiera mañana, lamentablemente esto no funcionaba, Lucas entonces comenzó a hacer todo los sonidos posibles para levantarlo, guitarra eléctrica, trompetas, alarma de sirenas, alarma de incendios, tambores y de mas, al final Porky seguía dormido y Lucas bastante cansado.

-"Hacer todo eso me dio mucha sed"- Dicho esto, Lucas saco una lata de soda, la abrió dejando salir ese sonido de gas que se escucha, y al parecer esto fue suficiente para despertar a Porky ya que abrió lentamente los parpados y bostezo un poco.

-"Hola L-L-L-Lucas"- Saludo el cerdito levantándose y saludando a su compañero.

-"Espérame un momento"- Dijo Lucas tomando un poco de su soda.

-"¿O-o-o-ocurre algo?"- Pregunto Porky, Lucas siguió tomando su soda.

-"Esto se siente mejor, ahora si en que estaba…a ya recuerdo…¡PORKY TENEMOS GRAVES, PERO GRAVES PROBLEMA Y NO PODEMOS ESTAR POR HAY ARMANDO UN ALBOROTO!"- Decía Lucas gritando a todo pulmón.

-"¿Q-Q-Q-Que ocurrió?"- Pregunto Porky bastante curioso por la actitud de su amigo.

-"Escucha no puedes andar por ahí diciendo lo que te voy a contar, es de alto secreto"- Dijo Lucas susurrándole al oído a Porky.

-"¿Incluso a L-L-L-Lola?"- Pregunto Porky.

-"Ni siquiera la menciones"- Dijo Lucas.

-"¿Q-Q-Q-Que hay de T-T-Tina?"- Pregunto de nuevo Porky.

-"Tampoco"- Respondió Lucas.

-"¿P-P-P-Petunia?"- Fue la última pregunta de Porky.

-"Acaso estas sordo, nadie es absolutamente nadie hasta yo se eso"- Respondió en regaño Lucas.

-"B-B-B-Buenos días, señoritas"- Saludo cortésmente Porky, a lo que Lucas se quedó sin palabras y volteo la cabeza al estilo exorcista.

Delante de el se encontraban tres personas, la primera era una coneja bastante atractiva de pelaje moreno y cabello rubio, ojos azules, vestía unos shorts azul oscuro y playera blanca, sujetando una pelota de basquetball, a un lado una pata de plumas vainilla, pico anaranjado al igual que sus patas, cabello marrón y ojos negros, vestía una playera blanca y falda azul, la última era una cerdita de la misma estatura que Porky, su cabello era negro con dos pequeñas coletas, una playera roja y falda morada con puntos rojos tenia cargando una canasta de picnic.

-"Detesto los clichés"- Dijo Lucas con desprecio dirigiéndose a los lectores.

-"Ahora Lucas, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puedes decirnos?"- Pregunto bastante curiosa Lola

-"Tengo derecho a guardar silencio"- Dijo Lucas apartando la mirada de las chicas.

-"Pues yo tengo derecho a darte un puñetazo en la cara"- Dijo Tina levantando el puño en alto amenazadoramente.

-"Vamos Tina, no hay que utilizar la violencia"- Dijo Petunia intentando calmar a su amiga.

-"V-V-V-V-Vamos Lucas, al p-p-p-parecer queda de otra"- Dijo Porky a su amigo.

-"Eres despreciable"- Dijo Lucas bastante molesto a su amigo porcino.

-"Vamos Lucas ni que te fuéramos a morder"- Dijo Lola de forma burlona.

-"Esta bien, pero conste que ustedes lo pidieron, la verdad esto es una gran emergencia…casi tan grave como en la película que aparecieron esos enanos"- Respondió Lucas cruzándose de brazos.

-"¿Tan grave es?"- Pregunto Lola a lo que Lucas solo asintió.

-"¿Por qué no mejor lo platicamos mientras comemos? Las chicas y yo nos dirigíamos al parque para un picnic"- Propuso Petunia.

-"Esa me parece una fantástica idea, vamos cadete, hora de la comida y terminar este capítulo"- Dijo Lucas mientras se dirigían al parque.

-"¿P-P-P-Porque cadete?"- Pregunto Porky.

-"No lo sé, tengo el presentimiento de que así te diré muchas veces en el desarrollo de esta historia"- Dijo Lucas, a lo que Porky solo levanto los hombros como si ya no importara y juntos se pusieron en marcha.

**Sale el emblema de Kindom Hearts, como si fuera una puerta este se abre y de este sale Kairi sosteniendo su amuleto.**

**-"Eso es todo amigos, hasta el próximo capítulo"- Dijo Kairi con una sonrisa y el emblema se cerró.**

* * *

Bueno queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo de este fics, ahora bien creo que tendrán preguntas y quieren respuestas no se preocupen se las contestare.

¿De dónde vino la idea? Bien si les soy sincero al principio quería hacerlo basado con los personajes de Nintendo, pero vi que había una y la verdad muy buena, aunque de todos modos seguiría esa idea, leí un fics que realmente me llamo la atención que era Kingdom Hearts pero con los personajes de Looney Tunes, la historia se titulaba **Kingdom Hearts: Cartoon Adventures, **desgraciadamente el autor nunca la termino quedándose en lo que sería el mundo de Hércules, y pensé ya hay una con los de Nintendo acabada, porque no hacer esta idea, no quiero que piensen que sea plagio ya que odiaría que me llamaran así y no quiero que piensen que realmente la estoy plagiando no se preocupen tomare otros rumbos ya que una historia como esta que nunca termino tampoco merecería que le hicieran, esto se podría decir es un homenaje y terminar lo que ese genial autor nunca pudo, a pesar de los pocos capítulos que tiene ese fics de verdad se los recomiendo.

¿Por qué empezó de este modo y no con el descenso al corazón? Bueno como buenos fanáticos que somos creo que ya todos conocemos esa parte de la historia, esta historia comenzó como el manga que a pesar de ser corto creo que resume bien lo que todos conocemos perfectamente y no quería que se aburrieran y si les soy sincero solo escribiría algo que todos sabemos.

Una nota la apariencia que tienen los Looney Tunes es la misma que en la última caricatura de estos así es, The Looney Tunes Show, ya que a mi parecer es una muy buena caricatura y el personaje de Tina me agrada ya que es capaz de aguantar a Lucas, Lola no está loca y tiene la personalidad de Space Jams, en cuanto Petunia me iba a sentir mal dejando a Porky solo así que la metí, su apariencia es la que tendría si la hubieran puesto en el Show de los Looney Tunes.

Espero que les gustara este capítulo y espero no tardar con el siguiente, por ahora simplemente cuídense y que pasen buenas noches, días o tardes…Ciao.


	2. Oscuridad

Notas al final del capitulo, disfruten la historia.

* * *

**_Kingdom Hearts: Soul of Cartoons_**

**_Capítulo 2: Oscuridad_**

-"**_¡¿COMO QUE BUGS SE HA MARCHADO?! _**"- Grito bastante sorprendida Lola mientras escupía la soda que estaba tomando sobre Lucas.

-"Sabía que tenía que esperar un poco más"- Dijo Lucas sacando una servilleta de alguna parte y limpiándose la cara.

-"Vaya esto suena mal"- Dijo Petunia igualmente sorprendida.

-"Toma es la carta que encontré en su madriguera"- Respondió Lucas entregándole la carta a Lola que comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

_-"Para mi amigo Lucas ¿Qué hay de nuevo, doc?_

_ Sabia que serias el primero en leer la nota, conociéndote vendrías a darme un sermón de lo grandioso que eres y haber perdido tu valioso tiempo en ir a la grabación de la nueva temporada solo porque no aparecí. Pero tengo muy buenas razones para esto, hace un tiempo he notado un cambio en el cielo nocturno, las estrellas han comenzado a desaparecer, esto solo es una parte del desastre que se avecinara pronto, como el único que de seguro se ha dado cuenta de este problema he decidido partir y buscar una solución, este problema nos concierne a todos porque presiento que incluso nuestro mundo puede desaparecer. Lucas y Porky al ser mis mejores amigos y dos de las caricaturas que tienen habilidades en el combate, necesito pedirles un favor, en algún lugar se encuentra un chico y el tiene la clave para este problema, tienen que encontrar al chico lo más pronto posible porque si no seremos historia, le conté esto al Doctor IQ y estará encantado de prestarte la nave que utilizaste en tu serie Duck Dodgers, Sylvestre y Piolin irán con ustedes para mantener la nave en buen estado, el primer lugar al que necesito que vayan es a Traverse Town busquen a Pete pata de palo él les diré lo que tienen que hacer, confió en ti y en Porky para llevar a cabo esta misión._

_PD: Podrías decirle a Lola que lo siento mucho ya que no me pude despedir._

-"Oh por dios, esto suena bastante mal"- Dijo Petunia preocupada.

-"El mundo exterior, las cosas deben ser realmente graves"- Dijo Lola.

-"Esto es alarmante ¿Lola que haremos?"- Pregunto Tina bastante alarmada.

-"No nos queda otra más que confiar en Bugs…después de todo él siempre es el que no saca de este tipo de embrollos"- Dijo Lola queriendo sonar confiada, pero por el tono de su voz todos sabían que estaba preocupada más que nada de su novio.

-"Típico de Bugs, dejarnos a nosotros todo el trabajo difícil"- Dijo Lucas algo disgustado.

-"Eso es bastante hipócrita de tu parte Lucas"- Dijo Tina dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Lucas haciendo que su pico quede en una forma bastante deforma.

-"L-L-L-L-Lucas, no estas…u-u-u-un ¿P-p-poco preocupado por Bugs?"- Pregunto Porky a su compañero.

-"No ni un poco"- Dijo Lucas intentando que su pico volviera a la normalidad.

-"Oh vamos Lucas no es malo preocuparnos a veces por alguien"- Dijo Petunia.

-"No estoy preocupado, es más con el afuera yo seré la nueva estrella"- Dijo Lucas intentando sonar…bueno…Lucas.

-"Eres un gran idiota a veces"- Dijo Tina a su novio, a lo que este simplemente le saco la lengua.

-"V-v-v-v-amos Lucas, admítelo"- Dijo Porky intentando de que su compañero aceptara su preocupación, a pesar de la enemistad de los dos en sus cortos animados, Lucas y Bugs tenían una gran amistad.

-"Muy bien, tal vez este algo preocupado por el despreciable conejo, además no es tan malo, conmigo aquí, yo seré la estrella de este fanfiction"- Dijo con una sonrisa Lucas.

-"De hecho el protagonista es un niño de 14 años"- Dijo Lola sacando una montaña de papeles con el título del fics.

-"¡¿QUE?! Deje muy claro que no trabajo con niños, ya sea cine, música, programas de televisión, etcétera, etcétera"- Dijo Lucas ahora si reusándose a participar.

-"Si pero en ningún momento tu contrato dice algo sobre fanfics así que te guste o no vas a tener que participar en esto"- Dijo Lola con el contrato de Lucas en mano.

-"Eres despreciable"- Dijo Lucas hacia Lola.

-"V-V-V-V-vamos Lucas, lo mejor será p-p-p-prepararnos"- Dijo Porky a su amigo, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Antes de que se vayan, quiero saber lo que ocurre en sus viajes, por lo que le pedí un favor a alguien para ser su cronista…Speedy ven aquí"- Dijo Lola, tan rápido como dijo el nombre, una pequeña bola de humo apareció entre todos ellos.

-"Speddy Gonzales a sus servicios"- Pregunto un ratón de acento mexicano, de piel morena, un sombrero de charro, pañuelo rojo y pantalón y camisa blanca estilo mexicano.

-"Oh no…no el"- Dijo Lucas algo molesto.

-"Sr. Pato, rosadito, es bueno verlos por aquí"- Dijo Speddy bastante feliz al ver a sus dos compañeros.

-"Escucha atentamente Speddy, necesito que acompañes a Lucas y Porky en su aventura, quiero que escribas cada detalle o cosa para que cuando regresen esté al tanto de sus aventuras ¿Puedes hacerlo?"- Explico y pregunto Lola al pequeño ratón.

-"No se preocupe Sra. Lola, con mucho gusto, además me vendría bien una buena aventura"- Dijo Speddy saltando al hombro de Porky.

-"B-B-B-B-B-Bienvenido a bordo, Speddy"- Dijo Porky bastante contento de tener a otro compañero en esta aventura.

-"Gracias rosadito, ya verán nos vamos a divertir y les voy a ayudar en todo lo posible"- Dijo Speddy con una sonrisa.

-"Si, si como sea, vámonos de una buena vez que no tenemos todo el día"- Dijo Lucas.

-"Antes que nada…muchas gracias a los dos"- Dijo Lola con una sonrisa.

-"T-T-T-T-Te extrañare, P-P-P-Petunia"- Dijo Porky dándole un gran abrazo a su novia.

-"Yo también te voy a extrañar Porky, por favor, prométeme que te cuidaras"- Pidió Petunia.

-"N-N-N-N-No te P-P-P-Preocupes"- Dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

-"Tina yo…cuídate y cuida de Lola, creo que ella necesitara algo de apoyo"- Dijo Lucas.

-"No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces, tú y Porky tengan cuidado, aún no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, no quiero que te hagas daño"- Dijo Tina dándole un beso a Lucas.

-"No te preocupes, después de todo soy el Pato Lucas puedo sobrevivir a cualquier ambiente, muy bien Porky y Speddy tenemos una misión que cumplir"- Dijo Lucas mientras junto a Porky y Speddy se despedían y se dirigían al laboratorio del Profesor IQ.

Mientras tanto en las Islas del Destino ya había pasado algo de tiempo y se podría decir que estaba a punto de atardecer, Kairi con algunas tablas en las manos tenía una mirada molesta y miraba hacia todos lados.

-"**_¡SORA! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!_**"- Gritaba fuertemente Kairi quien se notaba si estaba bastante molesta.

-"¿Dónde se podrá haber metido ahora? Todavía tenemos que prepararnos para zarpar mañana"- Susurro la chica pelirroja mientras seguía buscando a su amigo.

Sora mientras tanto se encontraba en una pequeña cueva, mientras miraba una pequeño dibujo de dos niños felices mirándose uno al otro.

-"Este es el lugar secreto que tengo con Riku"- Murmuro Sora con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

_Flashback_

_-"Nadie puede entrar"- Dijo un pequeño Sora mientras se ponía enfrente de la cueva protectoramente._

_-"¿Y porque Kairi puede entrar?"- Pregunto el otro niño._

_-"Kairi puede entrar porque ella es especial"- Dijo el pequeño Sora mientras miraba dentro de la cueva y una pequeña visión vino a el._

_Un pequeño Sora junto a una pequeña Kairi se encontraban juntos mientras cada uno tenía uno con tiza en mano dibujaban las caras de cada uno con una sonrisa._

_Fin del Flashback_

Sora tenía una sonrisa más grande en su rostro recordando aquel evento, mientras sacaba una pequeña tiza en la mano y decidido a terminar aquel dibujo antes de partir con sus compañeros.

-"**Este mundo ha sido conectado**"- Dijo una extraña voz dentro de la cueva, los ojos de Sora se abrieron como platos mientras su tiza se partía en dos.

-"**_¡¿QUIEN ESTA HAY?!_** "- Se levantó Sora rápidamente del suelo, de entre las sombras Sora noto un hombre de gabardina negra.

-"**Conectado a la oscuridad, el mundo en el que caminamos perderá su luz**"- Dijo el hombre de la gabardina.

-"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Sora sin entender las palabras de esa persona.

-"**Al igual que todos los mundos que han desaparecido**"- Dijo de nuevo el hombre de la gabardina.

-"Eh…Un minuto, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo"- Dijo Sora quien realmente en ese punto estaba confundido.

-"**Todavía no sabes lo que se extiende detrás de la puerta…Hay mucho que aprender y entiendes tan poco**"- Dijo el ser de la gabardina mientras detrás de el Sora pudo notar aquella puerta que desde tiene memoria había estado en aquel lugar sin saber a dónde conducía.

-"¿Sora?"- Pregunto una voz detrás de Sora, este se estremeció al reconocer de quien era aquella voz.

-"AAAAAAHHH"- Grito de terror Sora cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la oreja.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- Pregunto Kairi algo molesta.

-"Kairi me estas lastimando"- Dijo Sora mientras miraba de nuevo a donde se supone se encontraba aquel ser de gabardina negra, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no se encontraba hay.

-"Y bien ¿Que no me piensas responder?"- Pregunto Kairi, Sora noto que si no le daba una respuesta seguramente iba a recibir un buen castigo.

-"Eeeee…Nada simplemente estaba descansando un poco"- Contesto Sora algo dudoso.

-"…No hay remedio contigo, ven tenemos trabajo que terminar, recuerda que mañana zarpamos"- Dijo Kairi.

-"Si…como tú digas"- Dijo Sora y junto a Kairi salieron de la cueva, Sora dio un último vistazo dentro de la cueva.

-"_¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_"- Fue la única pregunta que paso por la cabeza del chico.

Mientras tanto de vuelta con nuestros otros tres héroes, estos se encontraban en una especie de laboratorio, maquinas con muchas luces y botones, objetos lanzando rayos y todo objeto futurístico que uno ve en una película de ciencia ficción de los 90.

-"Me alegra verte de nuevo Dodgers y joven cadete espacial"- Dijo un hombre bajo, de nariz larga y un poco rechoncho, llevaba una bata blanca de laboratorio, pantalones negros, unos guantes de goma que se le extendían hasta los codos, un extraño sombrero con una bombilla encima y un peinado que recuerda a Larry de los tres chiflados, su cabello era de color anaranjado.

-"¿Quién es este?"- Pregunto Speddy.

-"Es el P-P-P-P-Profesor IQ, actuó con n-n-n-n-nosotros en la serie de L-L-L-Lucas"- Explico Porky, quien ahora llevaba un traje morado, el mismo que utilizo en la serie de Duck Dodgers.

-"¿Tienes que llamarnos por cómo nos llamábamos en mi serie de televisión?"- Pregunto Lucas, quien al igual que Porky, este llevaba su traje azul con el que actuó en su serie de televisión.

-"Lo siento Dodgers es la costumbre"- Dijo IQ.

-"Como sea, al menos me gusta recordar los buenos tiempos"- Dijo Lucas.

-"Dodgers, ya saben que Bugs Bunny ha desaparecido, el mismo me lo dijo como explico en su carta, ahora las coordenadas de Traverse Town están colocadas en la nave"- Dijo IQ mientras el grupo se dirigía atravesaron varias puertas, entre ellas un ojo gigante los estaba observando.

-"Como ustedes saben la misión que Bugs Bunny les encargo es de suma importancia, tienen que encontrar al chico y la llave lo más pronto posible, cuando encuentren al chico tienen que acompañarlo hasta el final de su aventura, es el único que puede sacarnos de este predicamento"- Siguió explicando IQ, mientras el grupo se situó encima de una plataforma que comenzó a subir y subir hasta que se detuvo en una gran puerta más grande que las demás.

-"Su nave esta lista para partir, Sylvestre y Piolin son lo bastante competentes para ayudarlos en cualquier problema que tengan con la nave, aun así les intentare ayudar lo más que pueda"- Dijo IQ, la puerta se abrió y Lucas se quedó asombrado por lo que vio delante suyo.

Habían pasado ya bastantes años, pero seguía igual como la recordaba, era su nave espacial, era tan grande como lo era en su programa Duck Dodgers, de color azul y blanco, con aquellas dos grandes turbinas, Lucas y Porky miraron la nave fijamente, pero un gran estruendo se oyo dentro de la nave, sacando a los dos de sus pensamientos.

-"Lo mejor es que se den prisa, ya saben cómo son esos dos"- Dijo IQ mientras la compuerta de la nave se abría y los tres héroes entraron rápidamente.

-"Puedes correr pero no esconderte mi suculento almuerzo"- Dijo un gato de pelaje negro y blanco, de nariz roja.

-"El lindo gatito no puede atraparme"- Dijo un canario amarillo mientras volaba lejos del gato y se situaba encima de un estante.

-"Tú lo has querido pajarraco, antes de que este capítulo termine estarás dentro de mi estómago"- Dicho esto el gato negro se abalanzo con fuerza hacia el canario, el canario esquivo al gato quien se estrelló contra la pared, este cayó al suelo y el estante se soltó dejando caer encima del gato varios objetos, desde bolas de boliche, cajas llenas de herramientas y demás objetos, dejando al gato negro bastante aturdido, mientras varios canarios aparecieron de la nada enfrente del gato.

-"Creo que he visto un lindo gatito"- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras el gato agito su cabeza y estos desaparecían.

-"Aaaah el pobe gatito se ha hecho daño, pobe gatito"- Dijo el canario, cuando el gato estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra el canario una fuerte voz se escuchó detrás de el.

-"**_¡SYLVESTRE! _**¿C-C-C-C-Cuantas veces te he a-a-a-a-a-advertido que dejes a Piolín?"- Dijo Porky bastante molesto con el gato, Sylvestre solo se encogió de hombros.

-"Ustedes dos, será mejor que mejoren su comportamiento, esto se supone que es serio, no podemos perder el tiempo con ustedes dos ¿Esta claro?"- Dijo Lucas, a lo que los dos asintieron con la cabeza.

-"**_!DODGERS! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS DODGERS?!_**"- Pregunto IQ frente a una pantalla de televisión enfrente de todos ellos.

-"Fuerte y claro, IQ"- Contesto Lucas.

-"Muy bien, los sistemas están listos, abróchense los cinturones y prepárense para despegar"- Dijo IQ mientras la pantalla se tornó a una cuenta regresiva con números rojos, todos se abrocharon los cinturones, y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, el sonido de las turbinas y los motores se escuchaban fuertemente, Lucas tomo fuertemente los controles, la cuenta llego a cero y con un fuerte estallido, la nave salió disparada fuera del mundo de los Looney Tunes dejando una estela azul detrás.

-"Contamos con ustedes"- Dijo Lola quien junto a Petunia y Tina vieron la nave despegar alejándose más y más de su mundo y adentrándose en lo que sería una de las más grandes aventuras para todos ellos.

De vuelta a las Islas del Destino los tres amigos se habían despedido y habían ido hacia sus respectivos hogares, para descansar, el trabajo estaba hecho las barcas estaban listas para partir, Sora aún se encontraba despierto en su casa quien metía y metía cosas en su mochila.

-"Salvavidas, pelota de playa, y…y…a si un traje de baño y podría sernos útil una sombrilla"- Dijo Sora metiendo cada una de esas cosas en la bolsa, cuando sintió un frio proveniente de su ventana, Sora miro y vio unas grandes nubes de tormenta, Sora salió rápidamente de su casa y se dirigió hacia los muelles.

-"Sera mejor revisar que las barcas estén bien amarradas, será el fin si las balsas se sueltan"- Dijo mientras caminaba por el muelle, ignorando la presencia de unos seres saliendo de la madera…unos extraños seres oscuros.

Sora siguió caminando hacia adelante, algo no le estaba gustando, pero creyó que solo era su imaginación, Sora se detuvo y vio para su sorpresa a Riku que estaba de espaldas, el viento soplaba más fuerte y los relámpagos no se oían muy lejos.

-"**_¡RIKU! _**¿Kairi no está contigo?"- Pregunto Sora acercándose a su amigo, pero cuando estuvo a solo unos dos pasos, noto una gran aura oscura saliendo alrededor del chico, Riku se volteo y Sora se quedó helado, esa mirada…no parecía la mirada de aquel chico con quien estuvo trabajando esa misma mañana, era más…oscura y atemorizante.

-"Riku"- Dijo Sora preocupado, Sora pronto sintió algo saliendo debajo de el y tocándole los pies, atemorizado Sora se dio cuenta de extraños seres con antenas y ojos amarillos sujetándolo y agarrándolo con fuerza, Sora intento luchar intentando liberarse de aquellos seres.

-"Sora, ven conmigo"- Riku dijo extendiéndole la mano, Sora solo miro a su amigo preocupado.

-"No tienes que preocuparte, Kairi también estará con nosotros, no tienes que temerle a la oscuridad Sora"- Dijo Riku, Sora intento tomar la mano de Riku mientras intentaba sacarse de encima a aquellos seres.

-"Ri…ku…¿Qué está pasando?"- Fueron las últimas palabras de Sora mientras sentía como aquellos seres oscuros lo atrapaban por completo y un manto de oscuridad lo cubrió por completo.

Sora sentía que estaba flotando, miraba hacia todos lados, pero era lo mismo, lo único que veía era pura oscuridad.

-"_¿Qué es este lugar?...Esta totalmente oscuro_"- Se preguntaba el chico.

Sora pronto sintió que algo lo atraía hacia el suelo y al final pudo tocar tierra, una luz ilumo el lugar cegando un poco a Sora haciendo que cerrara los ojos, cuando los abrió vio que se encontraba de nuevo en aquella la cueva, Sora abrió los ojos cuando delante de él vio a Kairi de espaldas mirando hacia la puerta.

-"**_¡¿KAIRI?!_**"- Grito Sora felizmente al ver a su amiga a salvo, pero cuando esta se volteo lo único que Sora vio fueron unos ojos preocupantes y de tristeza.

-"Sora…"- Dijo Kairi cuando la puerta comenzó a brillar y de esta salió una gran oscuridad atrayendo a la chica que solo grito aterrorizada, Sora preocupado intento acercarse a su amiga, pero era el efecto contrario en vez de que la puerta lo atrajera esta lo alejaba más y más hasta que de nuevo se vio rodeado de oscuridad.

-"Kairi"- Dijo preocupado el chico intentando caminar hacia adelante en busca de su amiga pero en vez de avanzar estaba retrocediendo.

-"**No le temas a la oscuridad**"- Dijo una extraña voz.

-"¿Esa voz?...es como el del tipo de la cueva"- Dijo Sora bastante sorprendido al escucharlo de nuevo.

-"**En tu interior se encuentra el arma más poderosa del mundo**"- Dijo la voz de nuevo, Sora sintió un leve resplandor venir de la palma de su mano, Sora vio como algo comenzó a materializarse, parecía una fusión entre una espada y una llave, estaba conformado por un llavero de plata que se extiende desde la empuñadura, y con el símbolo de tres círculos unidos pareciendo una cara con grandes orejas, la hoja y los dientes del arma son de plata, y la protección del mango es de oro brillante. Los dientes están formados por el contorno de una corona.

-"¿Una llave? ¿O es una espada?"- Se preguntó Sora al ver aquel extraño artefacto en sus manos.

-"**La Llave-Espada…el poder que duerme en tu interior**"- Fue lo último que dijo la voz antes de desaparecer por completo.

-"Llave-Espada"- Fue lo último que dijo Sora cuando otro resplandor lo cegó, cuando abrió los ojos noto que se encontraba en la playa, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y varias cajas destruidas, el puente estaba completamente roto y las balsas habían desaparecido y por ningún lugar se veía rastro de Riku y Kairi, los pensamientos de Sora fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un extraño sonido detrás de él, Sora se volteo y lo que vio lo dejo bastante asustado.

Sora noto al enemigo que tenía delante de él era gigantesco, de ojos amarillos, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y en su pecho un gran hueco en forma de corazón, al principio Sora lo veía con temor, pero con fuerza tomo su llave espada y miro hacia los ojos de la criatura.

-"No tengo idea de lo que pasa aquí, pero sí sé que escapar no es una opción"- Dijo Sora con determinación.

Sora se dio cuenta de cómo la criatura se preparó para a darle un puñetazo, Sora le agradecía a Dios esas tardes con Riku practicando con la espada gracias a esto tuvo el factor de velocidad así que dio un salto hacia atrás esquivo el puñetazo, pero la cosa no termino hay esa cosa golpeo el suelo con fuerza que hizo temblar un poco el piso, Sora se sintió algo aturdido pero pudo darle unos cuantos golpes con la Llave-Espada.

Este comenzó a rugir con algo de dolor y quito su puño del suelo y lejos del alcance de Sora, el chico de pelo pincho vio como el gigante comenzó a concentrar energía en su pecho hueco.

-"Eh…**_¡¿ESTA DEBE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA?!_**"- Dijo Sora teniendo una idea de lo que la cosa estaba planeando y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, el ser oscuro lanzo un gran rayo de energía hacia Sora quien esquivo el ataque de pura suerte al moverse a la izquierda, unos milímetros más y Sora hubiera quedado como pan tostado.

El gigante preparo un nuevo ataque golpeo el piso con fuerza pero en vez de dirigirlo a Sora lo dirigió al suelo, su puño creo una especie de mar negro y varias de esas criaturas que antes lo habían atrapado aparecieron de aquel lugar.

-"¿Qué les parece esto?, No pase tanto tiempo entrenando para ganarle a Riku, monstruos"- Dijo Sora quien no perdió oportunidad y acabo con cada una de esas criaturas con velocidad.

Sora vio como este sacaba el punto del suelo con lentitud ya que ese mar negro estaba formándose de nuevo como una mano, Sora vio como en el tiempo que trataba de devolver su puño a la normalidad vio que su cara estaba completamente desprotegida y esto le dio a Sora una muy buena idea, dando un buen salto se subió el brazo de este y comenzó a correr a la cara del gigantesco ser y con gran fuerza, se la enterró en su frente, el ser comenzó a hacer movimientos debido al dolor, Sora no pudo sostenerse de nada y cayó al suelo con algo de dolor ya que había sido una caída algo grande, pero había hecho su cometido, el extraño ser gemía y gemía de dolor y caía al suelo escuchándose el estruendo de su caída, este comenzó a desaparecer, Sora se acercó y tomo la llave espada que hace poco había estado en la frente de aquel ser.

-"Je je je, ¿Qué te pareció…?"- Decía Sora con confianza cuando sintió la tierra temblar, mirando debajo vio como la tierra comenzaba a romperse, su sonrisa desapareció y una mirada aterradora apareció.

La tierra comenzó a partirse, Sora miro a su alrededor y vio como las islas, las palmeras y todo lo que una vez era su hogar era tragado por un gran agujero encima de el, Sora sintió la atracción de aquel agujero y se agarró lo más fuerte de la tierra, pero la fuerza de aquel agujero negro era más fuerte.

-"AAAAAAAAHHHH…"-Grito Sora con gran terror mientras era tragado por completo y el ultimo pensamiento que se le vino a la mente fue la de sus dos queridos amigos.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Bueno queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad si me tarde un poco pero me siento orgulloso de mi trabajo, ahora sé que tienen preguntas, así que se las contestare.

¿No Pete era malo en KH? Si Pete es el malo en KH, pero aquí tengo una sorpresa para todos ustedes, verán aquí no aparecen los personajes de Final Fantasy, serán otros personajes los que remplazaran a los de FF y Pete es uno de ellos, quiero ver si en sus comentarios los que sepan de donde vienen estos remplazos ya no es tan difícil, solo imagínense donde Pete no es antagonista.

¿Speddy Gonzales el cronista? Si, Speddy en el show de los looney tunes actúa mas como la conciencia de Lucas y buen amigo de Porky, además creo que les seria de buena ayuda, ya que no estará solo como cronista sino que también formara parte de la acción.

Si tienen más preguntas, sugerencias de cómo puedo mejorar o simplemente quieren decirme que lo hago bien dejen un comentario, este autor se los agradecerá con el corazón.


End file.
